otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Lesson: The Hard Way
Northreach Constabulary - Cell A five-foot by five-foot quarried stone cell, with a shardwood bench and a thin pillow for a prisoner to rest upon, a wooden trough full of water, and a narrow slit in the floor into which the inhabitant can dispose of personal waste. An iron door with a small window in it separates the cell from the main hall. ---- Kallyn is lying face-up on the bench, hands secured behind her back by a pair of manacles and situated pseudo-comfortably under the small of her back. Her feet, shackled, are propped up on the wall as she stares at the ceiling, mumbling to herself. Her look is rather blank, either thoughtful, bored, or depressed. Hard to tell at the moment. "I was told that you found your way here," Celeste calls to Kallyn and looks about for a bench to rest on. "Would you like to tell me what happened, Mistress Lake?" The redhead looks towards the noblewoman and offers a small, albeit unhappy, smile. Kallyn shifts to sit up, twisting around a bit to crack her back. "Lord Seamel and Meian haven't told you?" she asks, "They were both there. Lord Gefrey's the one who had me arrested." She seems a bit groggy as she adds, "It was bound to happen sometime. I only ever learn my lessons the hard way." "Such is the choices we make," replies Celeste. "But why did you feel the need to push so, Kallyn? Do you know how that makes others see you? That you cannot simply walk away at times." "I cannot 'simply walk away' ever, Lady Celeste," Kallyn corrects, "And... really, if I cared how people see me, I wouldn't be here in the first place. I would be all... proper... like everyone else." She sighs, sinking a bit as her eyes divert to the floor, "Stubborn bitch, aren't I?" "If you are not careful... one that may remain here," sighs Celeste resigned. "Kallyn where do you wish to go, and why do you feel the need to balk at authority so? Do you believe it would be different anywhere else?" "Because most of them don't earn it," Kallyn replies quietly, "Some of them don't even want it. And those of us that /do/ want the authority to be able to help are unable to because the /law/ won't allow us the opportunities for it. Explain to me how that's right." "Kallyn you have more rights than you realize. But to balk a nobleman, there are some things you cannot do. And yes, some do not wish to earn respect, but it must still be given. Do you believe this any different anywhere else," prompts Celeste. There's almost leading to the Mikin's tone. "How does it work in Crown's Refuge, then?" Kallyn asks, "They don't earn their positions, either? They're born into families that shove them into a mold, either they have authority or they don't whether or not that's what they want? And the ones who were forced into the non authority mold have to automatically show the other ones respect, regardless of whether or not they deserve it?" Another sigh, frustrated, "You earned my respect, Celeste. Duhnen earned it, Sahna earned it, hell even Varal earned it to a degree. Farrel's /trying/ to earn it. Actually putting forth the effort for it. And the system isn't tumbling down for it, is it?" "Kallyn, such comments can cost you more than just your freedom. And the Refuge, it is what you offer the others, and little to do with authority." Celeste leans forward and places her elbows to her knees. "There, if you cannot provide and work within the system, then you cannot remain. It is a balance there, just as it is one here. Nobles put a great deal on the line when they speak for someone. If that person goes and hurts another, it is not just the freelander who perpetuated the crime that pays." The Mikin is sitting on a bench outside the cell, speaking with Kallyn From Northreach Constabulary, Tall and thin, the dark-haired Zahir, Eldan, strolls into the building. He returns the guards' bows with an incline of his head and has a very brief conversation with them. Seems they're not the talkative type. Dressed in well-made but simple clothing, a midnight blue tunic is loose upon his wiry frame while tight-fitting black cotton trousers hug his muscular thighs. For a while, he just stands there, peering into the cell without making any overt noise to alert its occupants to his presence. "I never asked anyone to speak for me," the manacled-and-shackled redhead replies, sitting on the bench in her cell and speaking to the noblewoman beside her, "And if you have yet again, my Lady, you are a fool. Just as Farrel is a fool for hiring me, and just as Duhnen is a fool for not punishing me before. All of the nobles who have anything to do with me that doesn't involve contempt or outright hatred are." Kallyn eyeballs the walls in the small cell, fidgeting a bit, "And I felt that a whole city was a cage... This is going to drive me barking mad..." "Kallyn what are you trying to accomplish with this behavior... really?" Celeste looks over to the redhead. "Surely you must realize that every action has a reaction. That is why you are here now, for an action... but can you tell me honestly that it was wrong what his lordship requested." From Northreach Constabulary, "Had a feeling you might be trouble." Eldan whispers, finally drawing some attention to himself. He leans against a wall opposite the cell door, peering in at the sight of one shackled mage. "But I never thought to see you in here, Mistress Lake." Eldan's eyes go to Celeste a moment, and his eyebrows raise. "I expected this sight even less, however, Lady Mikin." "Did I try to?" Kallyn says, looking Celeste in the eye, "Have I even once claimed that I don't deserve to be here? I know why I'm here, I didn't argue about it, I even had a pleasant chat with one of the guards who escor-" Steely grey eyes divert to the Zahir, then, and the redhead merely states, "Well then, my Lord, you don't know me very well. And Lady Celeste is merely visiting. I'm sure the guards would let you in as well if you'd like to join us." Celeste rises to her feet, nodding to the Zahir. "I'm sorry I'm late, my lord." She steps towards the hallway and looks back to Kallyn. "Deserve and understanding may not always be the same, Mistress Lake. "I understand what the Church did, but I woke one day to realize I would not let it rule who I was to become. You stand at a similar precipice. Do not be so quick to through yourself from it." From Northreach Constabulary, "No offense, Mistress, but I fear I will have to decline your generous offer. I do not much enjoy being captive. I did still wish to speak with you, but it will apparently have to wait for another time, most unfortunately." His words flow smooth and soft from his lips akin to honey poured from a jar. "Are you late, My Lady? I had not noticed if you were. In fact, I believe we are right on time, if at the wrong location." Eldan replies to Celeste. "Such are but a minor inconvenience. Here or elsewhere, it is a pleasure to meet with you once again." Kallyn shrugs to the Zahir, "No offense taken, my Lord," before looking back to Celeste and saying, "You asked me what I'm hoping to accomplish... I told you before that I only ever learn the hard way... sometimes you need to throw yourself from the cliff to teach yourself to fly away. And yes, I realize that doesn't really make sense, but... Well, do I ever?" "Sometimes, it is not wings one grows, Mistress. I should let you rest and I've a promise to keep... light keep you." Celeste steps from the cell and joins the Zahir. "Perhaps we can talk more on the morrow and a bit of rest." From Northreach Constabulary, "Mistress Lake, do take care, will you. Light guide you." With that, Eldan's attention is consumed by Celeste as she emerges from the cell. The tall man shifts himself off of the wall, and holds a hand out towards the noblewoman once she is free of the cell. "Lady Celeste, It is indeed more pleasure to see you one yet another occasion. I do hope that other than this problem, you've been doing well?" Nodding, the redhead lays back down across the bench, situating her hands at the small of her back and returning her feet to the wall. Kallyn crosses one leg over the other and then says, "I shall have to remember to ask what you mean then... Light keep you, my friend. And you as well, Lord Zahir." From Northreach Constabulary, "Light keep," Celeste calls back a final time and slides her arm in with the Zahir. Her glowy goodness missing and simply a noblewoman dressed in the blacks and whites she favors. "We can see to a late dinner at my home," she suggests and then begins to make her way towards the door. Category:Logs